Maldito Amor
by NaYaTo
Summary: Amor. Ese cálido y hermoso sentimiento del que todos hablaban... Para él no era más que una simple ilusión. Maldito, maldito amor. /KaitoxLen/En progreso/CAP 4 UP!: "Lucha Interior"/
1. Un amor imposible

**Disclaimer: ****Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos se reservan a Yamaha. **

**Nota autora:**** ¡Hellow, mina-san! =3 ¿Me extrañaroooon~? *o* //****Yami:**** No n.n//****NaYaTo:**** No te hablé a ti ¬¬// En feen u_u Volví con otro Fic!! =D (owo Rima xD) Esta vez, es de Vocaloid *o* (LL) Y también es Yaoi xD De la hermosa pareja Kaito & Leny!! *___* Espero que les guste mucho, y por favor sean compasivos, es mi primer fic largo xD Bueno, ¡¡disfruten la historia!! nOn **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Maldito Amor **

**Capítulo I **

**"Un amor imposible" **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Arrrrg, condenada niña… ¿Dónde te metiste ahora? – Murmuraba un joven de cabellos rubios, preocupado. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero con la corbata un poco más suelta y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, demostrando que volvía de la jornada de clases. Miraba para todos lados, intentando encontrar una cabellera rubia por allí. Más concretamente, la de una chica. Más concretamente aún, la de una chica de su misma edad. Y, más concretamente aún, la de su hermana. - ¡Arrrg Rin! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sola del colegio!? – Gritó enojado.

De pronto, vio dos melenas por entre las personas. Una azul y otra… Amarilla. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, aliviado y también feliz de saber que su mejor amigo estaba cerca, ya que reconocía muy bien esas dos cabelleras: Eran Kaito y Rin.

-¡Rin! – Exclamó, y comenzó a correr por entre la multitud, haciéndose entre múltiples empujones y disculpas, pero mientras más se iba acercando, menos le iba gustando lo que veía, hasta que su sonrisa se esfumó por completo. Ahí estaban Kaito, su supuestamente mejor amigo, y su hermana gemela… besándose. Len abrió grandemente los ojos, y la mochila que llevaba apoyada sólo en el hombro derecho cayó al suelo. Estaban a una cuadra más allá, y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. No le importaba que lo miraran con extrañeza por estar parado así, en medio de la calle, ni que los autos tocaran las bocinas para que se quitara, ni el escándalo que se estaba formando. Ahora ellos se tomaban de la mano y se alejaban juntos, sonriendo. Len apretó fuertemente los puños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por… ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Su hermana! ¡Su hermana, con…! ¡Con…!

-¡Hey, niño! ¡Muévete de una maldita vez! – Exclamó un tipo gordo y de rostro sudoroso que manejaba un camión. Len pareció despertar del trance, y miró a todos a su alrededor. Algunos lo miraban con cara extraña, otros se burlaban y reían, y otros lo miraban enojados, principalmente los choferes, que querían seguir transitando. Se sonrojó ferozmente y se atarantó. Tomó rápidamente su mochila y comenzó a correr hacia cualquier dirección, escuchando las múltiples burlas de los demás. Pero nada le importaba, nada le importaba ahora. Corría, pero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sollozaba. Las lágrimas caían de forma horizontal, debido al roce con el viento, y brillaban tristemente antes de disolverse en el aire.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? ¿No vienes con tu hermana? – Preguntó su madre al verlo entrar por la puerta. - ¿Hijo? – Volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondía, y subía las escaleras con rapidez, pero pronto sintió un fuerte portazo, indicándole que había sido un día horrible. Suspiró y optó por dejarlo solo un rato. Ya vería qué hacer después.

Dentro ya de su alcoba, Len cerró con llave y se dejó caer al piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los puños apretados. Sentía que la ira lo controlaba, y eso era malo. Tenía muchos problemas con el control de la ira, y casi siempre, terminaba dañándose, de alguna u otra forma. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando no llorar, pero no pudo.

Aquella escena le había dolido mucho, pero… ¿Por qué?

-¡P-Porque Rin no me lo contó, por eso! – Gritó, tratando de autoconvencerse, pero esa no era la realidad. La realidad era que… - _Estás celosoooo…_ - Canturreó burlonamente la vocecita en su cabeza. - ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡No!! – Gritó, pero sabía que no era verdad. – _Sabes que sí. Estás celoso, muy celoso. ¿Y sabes por qué?_ ¡Ya cállate! – Gritó Len, levantándose del suelo, tomándose fuertemente la cabeza con las manos. – _Porque tú amas a… _¡¡NO!! – Gritó, cayendo desmayado, mientras que lo último que escuchó, fue la puerta de su alcoba abriéndose a la fuerza y el grito de alguien mencionando su nombre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Arrg… - Se quejó, comenzando a abrir sus ojos. Enfocó un poco la vista, y alcanzó a divisar el rostro de su madre y su hermana, que lo miraban preocupadas.

-¿Len? – Escuchó la voz de su madre, casi como eco.

-¡Len! – Oyó luego el grito de su hermana nítidamente, que se lanzaba encima de él, abrazándolo fuertemente. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Te traigo comida? ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres una crepa de plátano? ¡De seguro te hará sentir…! – Pero se calló al ver como Len reía y se incorporaba en la cama.

-Estoy bien, tranquilas. – Dijo, sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado. – Pero… - Continuó, volviéndose serio. - ¿Qué me sucedió? Lo único que recuerdo es… Mi alcoba, pero nada más.

-Eso quisiéramos saber, hijo. Subí y abrí la puerta con un atornillador, porque te escuchaba gritar. Parecía que estuvieras peleando con alguien. – Dijo su madre, sonando asustada. Len arqueó las cejas.

-Así es hermanito, yo volvía de un paseo con Kaito y Miku, y cuando llegué… - Len abrió enormemente los ojos y lo demás no lo escuchó. Veía los labios de Rin moviéndose, pero que no emitían sonido alguno. A su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos y una ira inmensa lo invadió. Pero, sobretodo, odio. Mucho odio y tristeza. – Y entonces…

-Emm… - Interrumpió el relato de Rin. - ¿Por qué no bajan? En un minuto estaré listo para la cena. – Dijo, prácticamente echándolas de la habitación.

-Pero hijo, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes…?

-Sí, sí. Me siento bien, ¡ahora adiós! – Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con llave. Ni si quiera le importó ver la reacción de sus familiares, caminó hacia su cama y ahí se tendió, boca abajo. Casi sin pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Necesitaba desahogarse, en realidad lo necesitaba. Después de unos minutos, se tranquilizó y fue a su cuarto de baño personal. Se miró en el espejo y notó que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Suspiró y abrió la llave del agua fría. Se mojó la cara y se volvió a mirar, esperando ver algo diferente. Nada. Golpeó con fuerza el borde del lavamanos y se controló para no volver a llorar. Se secó el rostro con la toalla y se puso lo primero que encontró, ya que estaba con el uniforme del colegio aún. Bajo con desgano las escaleras, hasta llegar a la mesa. Ahí estaban sus padres y su hermana, esperándolo para cenar.

-Hasta que llegas, hijo. – Dijo su padre. Len no respondió y se sentó a la mesa, en su puesto, al lado de Rin. Rin había notado algo raro en su hermano, ya que el nunca, jamás la echaría de su habitación, pero prefirió no hablar del tema aún, aún que… Sospechaba el por qué de su enojo.

-Y díganme chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? – Preguntó su madre, animadamente.

-¡Genial mami! – Respondió Rin, sonriendo.

-Bien. – Respondió secamente Len, captando la atención de todos, pero él estaba sumido en su plato de fideos con salsa. Sólo lo revolvía, mezclando las dos cosas, pero no comía. Sus padres se miraron y entendieron que algo había pasado. Decidieron cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

-Y dinos, Rin. ¿Hay algún muchacho que te interese? – Preguntó burlón su padre, a lo que Rin bajó la mirada, enrojeciendo súbitamente. Len sólo se había servido refresco en un vaso y lo bebía, disimulando.

-Pu-Pues… - Y la chica le dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano. - ¡N-No! Por su puesto que no, si me interesara alguien, serían los primeros en saberlo. – Respondió sonriendo nerviosa. Len azotó con fuerza el vaso contra la mesa, parándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento, se me fue el apetito. – Dijo, mirando con severidad a su hermana. – Con su permiso, me voy. – Dijo, esta vez mirando a sus padres, y se fue a paso rápido por las escaleras. Rin sintió que su corazón aceleraba y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, con la vista fija en las escaleras por las que acababa de pasar su hermano. Sí, él lo sabía. Sabía lo de Kaito y ella.

-¿Problemas en el colegio? – Preguntó su madre a Rin, refiriéndose a Len, mas ella no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas…

-No, Lola. – Dijo en cambio su padre. Lola le miró. – Son las hormonas y todo eso. A los catorce años, es normal. – Dijo León, haciendo que Lola asintiera. Y justo cuando la mujer iba a decir algo, Rin se paró súbitamente de la silla y entró corriendo a su habitación, cerrándola también con un portazo.

Ambos padres se miraron desconcertados, mas luego de unos segundos, suspiraron, negando con la cabeza.

-Adolescentes… - Susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, en un tono cansado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de azotar la puerta de su habitación y poner una mesita plegable que estaba por ahí enfrente de la maltratada pieza de madera, a causa de la falta de cerrojo, Kagamine Len dio una patada al piso. Se agarró al cabeza con las manos y ahogó un grito de desesperación. Sí, la ira lo había consumido… Y no era nada, nada bueno.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia el estéreo que estaba a un lado del escritorio, y lo prendió a un alto volumen, que casi hacía retumbar las paredes. Incluso el chico podía sentir las vibraciones de la música en su corazón, aun que ya no estaba seguro de si eran eso ó el sonido de su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos. Lanzó un grito y tratando de ya no pensar más, se giró hacia su escritorio y de un manotazo tiró todo lejos. Lápices, un sacapuntas, apuntes y uno que otro cachivache volaron por la habitación. Len apretó fuertemente los puños. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, pero no se sentía aliviado aún, así que se dirigió hacia su cama y de un solo tirón la desarmó, tirando al suelo cojines y sábanas, pateándolos luego en el suelo.

Las lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su camisa, mojándola, pero bien poco le importó, así que esta vez se dirigió casi volando hacia su escritorio otra vez, pero ahora reparando en una repisa que estaba colocada encima de éste. Con furia, comenzó a lanzar cada uno de los peluches que ahí había. La mayoría eran regalos de sus amigos, sus padres y de Rin, por lo que más rabia tenía cuando los veía.

Ya no quedaba ninguno, sólo una fotografía enmarcada. Al verla, Len paró en seco y abrió enormemente los ojos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, y sólo existieran él y la foto. Con una delicadeza sumamente extraña para un momento de tal ira como ése, Len tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la acarició. Y entonces, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayendo justo sobre la fotografía. En aquella fotografía aparecían y mejor amigo y él. Sí, Shion Kaito y Kagamine Len aparecían en esa fotografía, comiendo ambos un helado y bromeando hacia la cámara. Len comenzó a sollozar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, emitiendo un sonido seco. Apretó la fotografía contra su pecho y cerró fuertemente los ojos, y luego de un momento, gritó fuertemente, estrellando la fotografía contra la pared, pero el sonido de vidrio quebrándose y su desesperado grito fueron prácticamente callados por el fuerte sonido de la música de rock. Len pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte al suelo, que logró hacerse daño. Pero ni si quiera lo sintió. Ya no sentía nada más que ese gran agujero en su corazón.

-¡No, no, no! – Gritó llorando. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos. - ¡Yo no puedo pensar en esto, ni tampoco…! ¡Ni tampoco…! – Pero el llanto no le dejó seguir. Se desmoronó en el suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños. - Ni tampoco puedo sentir esto por ti… - Susurró en un quejido de dolor, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras una lágrima más resbalaba por su mejilla, sumándose a las demás.

Y es que él lo sabía. Kagamine Len lo sabía y eso era lo que le causaba más daño. Porque estaba muy consciente de que su amor hacia él, hacia Shion Kaito… Era un amor imposible…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¡WOW! Salió bien largo el cap xD!! No hice prólogo porque… No sé, sentí que sería mejor ponerlo de golpe xD!! Sé que está un poco dramático pero n.nº es que me gusta que estos dos personajes sufran un poco antes del final feliz… no sé por qué, soy algo sádica en lo que respecta a Kaito & Len xD ¡¡Pero no se preocupen, que soy fiel seguidora de los finales felices!! ;D … En feen =3 Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan perturbado tanto como mi Nee-chan en la parte iracunda de Len xD (Te adoro hermosa =3) Les mando un besín a todos =3 ¡¡Cuídense mucho y no dejen que sus padres coman pastel!! *0* (?

¡¡Los quiero un montón!! =)

Bye Bye nOn (LLL)

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	2. Maldito

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos se reservan a Yamaha.

**Nota autora:** ¡¡Hola!! nOn Volví con otro cap =3 Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el anterior x3 x3!! Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡¡a leer!! *0*

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Maldito amor**

**Capítulo II**

"**Maldito"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Pasaron minutos hasta que logró calmarse del todo. Se levantó del suelo penosamente, de pronto sintiéndose estúpido por tal reacción, pero no se podía volver el tiempo atrás, ¿verdad? Suspiró y se dirigió a su closet, secándose las lágrimas del rostro. De ahí sacó una chaqueta y tomó las llaves que estaban tiradas en algún lado de todo el desorden de la habitación. Apagó el estéreo y tomó aire. Se dirigió a la puerta y quitó lentamente la mesita de apoyo, para luego abrir la puerta y salir cuidadosa y lentamente de su habitación. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco cuando notó que no había nadie en el pasillo. Tragó fuertemente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, miró a todos lados. Nadie, perfecto. Casi corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta rápidamente, para salir de un vuelo hacia fuera, corriendo lejos de su casa, corriendo lejos de todo.

Después de correr por un rato, llegó al lugar que quería. La plazoleta a la que solía ir con Rin cuando eran pequeños. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que estaba triste, le gustaba ir allí. Sentía como si ese pedacito de mundo tuviera un poder tranquilizador… algo así como un aura purificadora. No sabría cómo describirla, pero ese lugar le daba paz, y eso, era justamente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Se sentó en uno de los antiguos y ya oxidados columpios, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras se balanceaba débilmente, con la mirada ausente…

_-¡Hermanito! ¡Invité a Kaito a jugar! – Dijo la pequeña Rin de siete años a su hermano menor por sólo minutos. El pequeño enrojeció un poco. _

_-¿Vi-Viene Ka-Kait-to? – Tartamudeó torpemente. Rin sonrió. _

Len apretó más las cadenas que sostenían la base de madera del columpio. Su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos cubiertos por el rubio flequillo.

_-¡¡Len!! ¡¡ADIVINA QUÉ!! – Había sido el grito emocionado de su amigo de ahora doce años. Len se giró y cuando vio al peliazul acercarse, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. _

_-Buenas, viejo. – Dijo el rubio para disimular, haciendo el saludo inventado por ambos. - ¿Qué sucede? – En ese momento, los ojos de Kaito brillaron más. _

_-¡Voy a ir con Hatsune Miku al baile de primavera! – En ese preciso instante, el chico de los zafiros sintió su corazón resquebrajarse. Kaito lo miró extrañado. - ¿Y? ¿No me dices nada? ¡Por Dios, Len! ¡Es la chica más linda de la escuela! – Len pareció reaccionar y fingió una sonrisa. _

_-Te felicito, Kaito. – Dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. _

_-Además, dicen que es la que besa mejor en toooodo el colegio… - Comentó el otro casi babeando. A Len le salió una gotita en la cabeza. _

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, hasta caer sobre su muslo. Maldito pervertido… siempre pensaba en sólo sexo. Imbécil.

-…Entonces… - Susurró con la voz quebrada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. –¿Por qué te quiero tanto…? – A penas si pudo formular esa pregunta al aire, con su voz transformada en casi un murmullo, para luego echarse a llorar silenciosamente, apretando fuertemente las cadenas del columpio entre sus manos.

Es que le parecía tan injusto… ¿Por qué había tenido que fijarse en él? ¡Maldita la hora en que se había fijado en ese idiota! Y lo peor… es que desde pequeño que sentía gran atracción para con él. Se le hacía inevitable. Al principio creía que era normal, ya que escuchaba a su hermana y a todo su grupo de amigas diciendo que Kaito tenía ese "no sé qué" que las volvía locas, y creyó que no era tan raro entonces que él lo encontrara apuesto, pero se había equivocado. ¡Y de qué forma! Con el pasar de los años, entendió que las personas "así" no eran aceptadas, y tuvo que guardarse todos esos hermosos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su maltrecho corazón adolescente, tragándose todo su dolor. Primero por Miku, luego Meiko, y ahora… Rin. Todas las novias de ese Don Juan inútil. ¡¡Arrg!! ¡Cómo deseaba poder odiarlo!

-…Pero te amo tanto… - Susurró comenzando a sollozar esta vez más fuerte, para luego cubrirse el rostro con las manos y comenzar a llorar de verdad. Necesitaba descargarse. Lo necesitaba. - ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! – Gritó con la voz amortiguada por sus manos, temblando débilmente. A su mente lo único que venía, una y otra vez, era la estúpida y encantadora sonrisa de Kaito. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz…, todo. Len jamás supo cuándo se había enamorado de él de esa manera, pero lo único que sabía, era que no había vuelta atrás. Y no era un simple capricho de adolescente, él lo amaba de verdad. ¿Por qué sino esperar tantos años a olvidarlo, sin obtener resultado? ¿Por qué entonces nunca tuvo novia? Bueno, quizás uno que otro "break", pero nunca nada en serio. Ni si quiera había besado nunca a nadie. Y cada una de esas chicas, con las que salió alguna vez, tratando de olvidar a su amigo, no significaron nunca nada para él. En cada una de ellas buscaba a su amado peliazul, obviamente, sin obtener resultado.

Con el tiempo, y después de cumplir los trece, se resignó a la soledad. Ahora con las únicas chicas que hablaba eran con Miku, Meiko y Rin. Sonrió con ironía. Todas las novias de ese… ese…

-¿Len? – Escuchó una grave pero suave voz a unos metros. Len sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-…No… por favor… que no sea él… - Rogó hacia sus adentros, entreabriendo sus dedos y viendo a través de ellos unas piernas vestidas con jeans y una bufanda colgando acercándose.

-¿Len? Viejo, ¿qué sucede? – El chico rubio se maldijo interiormente. No quería levantar la vista, sabía que era él. Sabía que era Kaito, su amado tormento, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría en el momento en que lo viera a los ojos.

Vio a través de sus dedos como Kaito se arrodillaba ante él, y Len seguía sollozando. Por más que intentara parar, no podía, y eso lo frustró enormemente.

De pronto sintió, con horror, como Kaito le quitaba las manos de la cara con dulzura. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y bajó la vista, evitando mirarle y continuando con su llanto. Kaito lo miró confundido y preocupado, e intentó seguir hablándole.

-Len… Oye, len. – Pero Len seguía sin mirarlo. No podía, no quería. Kaito sonrió con indulgencia. - ¿Estás así por Rin? ¿Volvió a pelearse contigo? – Dijo posando sus manos en los pequeños hombros del chico. Entonces Len sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Rin… Apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras la sangre le hervía en la venas. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza de mencionar a su hermana…!? ¡Ni si quiera le decía aún sobre lo que tenía con ella! Y entonces, todas las lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecieron y un rencor inmenso se apoderó de su corazón.

-¿Rin…? – Dijo con la cabeza baja y el flequillo tapándole los ojos, con un tono de voz tan sarcástico que le heló la sangre a Kaito.

-¿Eh…?

-¿Rin, dices…? – Y poco a poco comenzó a elevar la mirada, para luego posar sus ojos llenos de odio y dolor sobre los de Kaito, quien sintió que el alma se le quebraba. Len apretó los dientes. - ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? – Gritó sin contenerse más y lanzándole un puñetazo que dejó a Kaito tirado en el suelo, atontado. Len se levantó del columpio como impulsado por un resorte, y se encaminó a Kaito, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa, con bufanda y todo.

-¡Len, espera…! – Trató de explicarse Kaito, pero el rubio no lo dejó.

- ¡¡Traidor!! – Volvió a gritar, furioso, propinándole otro puñetazo, hiriéndole el labio. Kaito intentó quitárselo de encima, pero aún que él era diez veces más fuerte que Len, los dos puñetazos lo dejaron tan atontado, que no pudo. - ¿¡Cómo pudiste meterte con mi hermana!? – Exigió respuestas el de pelo dorado, zamarreándolo fuertemente de los hombros. - ¿¡Cómo!? – Entonces, Kaito lo miró fijo a los ojos, pero no consiguió intimidar a Len, quien no cabía en sí de la furia.

-¿Te digo cómo? – Dijo de pronto Kaito, sonriendo de medio lado provocativamente. Len frunció el seño, aflojando el agarre de Kaito en su cuello, extrañado. Entonces la sonrisa de Kaito aumentó, apoyándose con sus codos en el suelo. – Así fue. – Y en un movimiento rápido, se apoderó de la nuca del más joven, atrayéndolo hacia sí y robándole un beso. Su primer beso.

Len ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y soltó a Kaito por el susto, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Incluso pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre de la herida de Kaito en su labio, la que él mismo había provocado.

De pronto sintió a Kaito moviendo sus labios, incitándole a abrir la boca, y fue cuando Len reaccionó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, con fuerza inusitada, alejó a Kaito de un empujón, cayendo ambos sentados sobre el frío suelo.

Kaito miró al rubio con ojos muy abiertos y con las pupilas temblando. Len se levantó del suelo sollozando y pasándose la manga de la chaqueta por la boca, como queriendo sacarse ese beso de sus labios.

-Len...-

-¡¡TE ODIO!! – Gritó Len con toda la rabia que pudo, llorando como nunca antes en su vida. Kaito sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón, y Len comenzó a retroceder, para terminar comenzando a correr, huyendo de ahí. Huyendo de él.

Kaito cerró fuertemente los ojos y dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo.

-Maldición… - Susurró rechinando los dientes y sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas también.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Corría y corría por la calle. Ni si quiera sabía hacia dónde iba. No tenía idea de qué camino había tomado. Solamente corría.

-Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil… - Susurró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado sobre su pecho. Demonios, no quería llorar. No quería llorar por ese estúpido, pero… - ¡¡Arg!! ¡¡Ya no puedo más!! – Gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los puños apretados. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado aun terreno baldío. Agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlo en ese estado. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, resbalando por su cuello y empapando su camisa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? - ¿¡Por qué me besaste!? - Gritó dando un puñetazo al suelo. Maldito… ¡Maldito Kaito! – ¿¡Por qué!? – Volvió a gritar, dando otro puñetazo. Maldito… ¡Maldito! - ¿¡A caso crees que soy tu juguete!? – Gritó dando otro puñetazo, hiriéndose muy grave la mano. - ¿¡Que puedes jugar conmigo cuando quieras!? – Un nuevo puñetazo, y una nueva herida. Necesitaba descargarse, con lo que fuera, pero descargarse. Sentía una furia inmensa dentro de él. Como si miles de llamas lo rodearan y quemaran sin compasión. Maldito… - ¡¡Maldito!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Nota final:** Yeah, más drama ._. Lo siento, pero ya saben que soy seguidora de los finales felices, así que no se desesperen x3!! Ojala les haya gustado el cap *o* Y por favor déjenme sus comentarios ^_____^ Que en serio suben el ánimo ;D Y yo ya me voy, porque Yami no sé dónde anda y hace rato que suspira como una boba -_- Hota-nee, creo que tú me entiendes XDD!!

En feen :3 ¡¡Les mando un beso!! ^_^

Los quiero =)

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	3. Madre hay una sola

**Disclaimer****: **Vocaloid no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a Yamaha.

**Nota autora: **xOx ¡Gomen, gomen, en serio que siento tanto retraso! T^T Pero es que tuve un TERRIBLE, terrible bloqueo de escritor ;w; En serio espero que no estén molestos y que sepan perdonar a esta descuidada escritora que depende de su Jymy para escribir ToT Pero bueno, sin agregarle un drama adicional a la historia xD ¡Vayamos con el fic! n_n

**-o-o-o-o- **

**Maldito amor**

**Capítulo II**

"**Madre hay una sola"**

**-o-o-o-o- **

Estaba recostada boca arriba sobre la cama, con una mano sobre su frente y con la otra sujetaba el celular color naranjo. Respiraba lentamente, con la vista entristecida y sintiéndose horrorosamente culpable. Pero… No, ella no tenía la culpa. ¡Ja! ¿Por qué debería sentirse culpable? ¡Len era quién se había enojado sin razón!... ¿verdad? Suspiró y rodó en la cama, quedando boca abajo. Acercó el celular a su rostro mientras se debatía entre llamar o no llamar. Al final, y después de batallar casi a muerte contra su orgullo, se decidió por llamar. Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, y esperó. Esperó… esperó… esperó… Comenzaba a hartarse cuando al fin le contestaron.

-¿Diga? – Habló la siempre seria y madura voz de Meiko. Rin sonrió.

-¡Me-chan! – Exclamó alegremente. En seguida el tono casi despreciativo de Meiko pasó a uno mucho más conciliador.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? – Rin sonrió divertida, pero luego se puso seria. Suspiró y Meiko entendió que algo malo había pasado. - ¿Qué ocurre, linda? – Preguntó ya preocupada. Rin frunció los labios y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

-Pues verás… ¿recuerdas que te dije que estoy saliendo con Kaito? – Un silencio prolongado desde el otro lado de la línea le hizo fruncir el seño. - ¿Meik…?

-Sí, sí, continúa. – Respondió la otra más brusca de lo que hubiera querido. Rin se encogió de hombros y continuó.

-Es que… aún no se lo he dicho a Len… - Sintió que a Meiko se le caía algo de las manos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que no se lo has dicho?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, niña?! – Rin apartó el celular de su oreja, fastidiada.

-¡¡Sí, sí, sí, lo sé!! – Gritó levantándose de la cama y caminando por toda la habitación. – Pero resulta que creo que se enteró, porque… bueno, anda algo raro y la verdad es que es casi seguro. – Suspiró la chica, agobiada. Meiko gruñó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ay, Rin… ¿qué fue lo que te dije? Que le contaras a él antes que a nadie, ¿verdad? – Rin se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé, pero es que me dio algo de miedo que se enojara, ya sabes… son mejores amigos después de todo. - Escuchó a Meiko exclamar un "tsk".

-Pues ya ves como resultó todo. – Rin bajó la mirada y Meiko suspiró. – Pequeña… - Continuó la mujer esta vez en un tono suave. – Es normal que esté enojado si se entera por las malas que le ocultabas algo. Ustedes siempre se han contado todo, y lo más probable es que se sienta traicionado. – Rin apretó los puños.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - Suspiró. – Creo que iré a decirle ahora… sólo espero que se lo tome bien…

-Y que te perdone. – Rin rodó los ojos.

-Sí, eso también. – Meiko rió un poco.

-Bueno, ya debo colgar. Tengo un examen para la universidad en unos días y necesito prepararme bien. – Rin sonrió. Kaito le había hablado del mismo examen.

-Sí, gracias por tu tiempo, Me-chan. – Meiko rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Jaja, ay niña, no es para tanto. – Ambas sonrieron. – Okay, ya me voy. Cuídate y suerte. Chau. – Rin sonrió.

-Chau. – Y acto seguido colgó. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tirando el celular sobre el colchón. Sabía que debía disculparse con Len, lo sabía, pero… Ash, tenía que dejar de ser tan orgullosa. – Bien, aquí voy. – Exclamó decidida, caminando hacia la puerta. Pero cuando salió al pasillo, se encontró con su madre saliendo de la habitación de su hermano, que se encontraba enfrente de la suya. Alzó una ceja. - ¿Está Len ahí? – Preguntó extrañada. Lola se sobresaltó un poco y la miró algo asustada, mas luego suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, hija, al parecer salió. – Rin frunció la boca.

-Bueno, lo esperaré en mi habitación entonces… – Susurró algo confundida, para luego entrar. Lola suspiró nuevamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. No le había gustado para nada lo que había encontrado en la habitación de Len. Más que por el desorden, le preocupaba que su hijo hubiera tenido otro de sus arranques de ira. Hace años que no le sucedía y de repente… Frunció el seño. Lo más raro es que había encontrado la foto de Kaito y Len hecha trizas en el suelo.

-¿Habrán tenido una pelea? – Susurró preocupada al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Quiénes? – Escuchó la voz de León, entrando por el corredor. Ella suspiró y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Nada, cosas de niños. – Murmuró acurrucándose en su pecho. León frunció el seño, mas luego se encogió de hombros y correspondió el abrazo de su esposa, sonriendo feliz.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Colgó el teléfono mientras se mordía los labios, importándole bien poco la taza que se le había caído de las manos.

-Vaya, sabía que esto pasaría… - Murmuró preocupada, recargándose en el mueble de la cocina. Sabía que la relación entre Kaito y Rin no traería nada bueno, lo sabía. Sobretodo porque había notado hace ya mucho la forma en que, Len y Kaito, esos dos tontos, se miraban. No tenía idea si es ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero estaban enamorados hasta las patas. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los hombres sí que eran idiotas. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación para seguir estudiando, pero entonces sintió cómo se enterraba un fragmento de la taza que se le había quebrado en el pie. Lanzó una maldición. - ¡Me $&# en la $&# taza!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró sigilosamente a su casa, rogando por no encontrarse a nadie y tener que explicar las horribles heridas de sus manos que ahora le ardían como los mil infiernos. Sólo a él se le ocurría ponerse a golpear el suelo. Pero suspiró aliviado cuando no encontró a nadie. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó hacia las escaleras, mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible. Suspiró aliviado cuando al fin llegó al último escalón, y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, preparándose psicológicamente para el desastre que tendría que limpiar. Y entonces abrió la puerta.

-¿Pero qué…? – Susurró con los ojos ampliados, sorprendido. Su habitación estaba completamente aseada. Entonces su mirada se vidrió. – Mamá… - Susurró sabiendo que Lola era la que había limpiado. Se mordió el labio mientras cerraba la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que el cerrojo ya estaba colocado. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. – Mamá… - Volvió a susurrar, con la voz quebrada. Suspiró y caminó hacia el baño, donde prendió la luz y se vio en el espejo. Por poco se infarta; estaba terrible. Gruñó y abrió la llave de agua fría, poniendo sus manos bajo el chorro y haciendo que la sangre y el agua se mezclaran. – Tsk. – Se quejó cuando el transparente líquido tocó sus heridas, aunque luego de un rato le alivió.

Suspiró y sacó de una pequeña repisa el desinfectante y las vendas que necesitaba, procediendo a curarse las heridas mientras pensaba incoherencias. La verdad es que se esforzaba por no terminar recordando el beso de Kaito.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó cuando se apretó la herida de su mano izquierda sin querer. Bufó enojado. – Concéntrate en tu maldita herida, Len Kagamine. – Se reprochó mentalmente, terminando de vendarse ambas manos. Suspiró y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Frunció los labios y de la misma repisa sacó un paquete de toallitas húmedas, con las que terminó de asear su rostro. Suspiró y evitó mirarse en el espejo nuevamente, apagando la luz y entrando a su habitación. Entonces algo en su escritorio le llamó la atención. Frunció el seño mientras se acercaba a dicho mueble, y fue cuando se encontró con la foto de Kaito y él, la misma que antes había arrojado a la pared, sólo que ahora un poco arrugada y sin el marco. Se mordió el labio para no apretar los puños y reabrirse las heridas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa foto…?

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras la tomaba con brusquedad.

-Tirarla, por su puesto. – Susurró irritado, acercándola al tacho de la basura. Pero justo antes de soltarla se detuvo. Esa foto… Titubeó un poco, y al final se maldijo mentalmente al erguirse en el suelo, observando la fotografía con nostalgia. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que reaccionó. – Tsk. – Exclamó y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sonrojándose un poco. No le haría daño… guardarla por tiempo más, ¿no?

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cama, donde se recostó a mirar el techo, divagando mentalmente sobre todo y nada, evitando pensar en él, evitando pensar en Kaito. Y entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Se irguió en la cama con rapidez, algo asustado, y fue cuando se encontró con su madre, que lo miraba cariñosamente desde la puerta. Len amplió los ojos.

-¡Mamá…! – Exclamó por lo bajo, sentándose. Su madre sonrió un poco y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. Len desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzado. Diablos, de seguro que ahora le pediría una explicación de por qué su habitación estaba tan… Amplió los ojos cuando sintió que su madre lo abrazaba amorosamente, apegándolo contra su pecho. - ¿Mamá? – Preguntó confundido. Lola sonrió y lo estrechó con más fuerza, viendo sus manos heridas.

-Algo te pasa, hijo. Lo sé. – Murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Len amplió más los ojos.

-¿Qué estás…? – Intentó replicar, tratando de sonar calmado, mas su madre lo interrumpió, besándole la frente.

-Y está bien si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, yo lo entiendo amor. – Siguió sin prestarle atención a su hijo, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en dos al ver su rostro demacrado. – Y también sé que es algo con Kaito.

Len entreabrió los labios mientras sus ojos se ampliaban nuevamente. Lola sonrió.

-Soy tu madre, yo lo sé todo. – Le dijo con cariño. Len sonrió también, tristemente. No, no lo sabía todo.

-Gracias. – Dijo aliviado al no tener que verse obligado a contarle todo desde ya. La verdad es que no sabía cómo rayos empezar. ¿Qué le diría? "Mira mamá, la verdad es que soy gay y estoy enamorado de mi amigo de la infancia, Kaito, que ah, por cierto, ahora es el novio de mi hermana". Oh sí, que buena forma de romper el hielo.

Lola volvió a sonreír, para luego darle un último beso a su hijo en la frente y levantarse de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta, apagando la luz de la habitación. Len suspiró y se recostó en la cama de lado, con ropa puesta y todo, preparándose para dormir. Pero entonces Lola sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Y te informo que estás dos semanas castigado, sin televisión ni videojuegos. Y no saldrás a menos que sea para el colegio. – Sonrió. – Me costó mucho ordenar tu habitación, tesoro. - Exclamó alegremente, para luego cerrar la puerta e irse rápidamente de ahí, riendo divertida. Len amplió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-¡¿EH?! – Exclamó incrédulo, pero al no ver a su madre ahí, supo que tendría que resignarse. Suspiró resignado y volvió a recostarse, viendo la hora en el pequeño reloj de su nochero. Amplió los ojos. - ¡¿QUÉ?! - ¡¿Las tres de la mañana?! Bufó enojado, recostándose boca abajo y escondiendo el rostro bajo la almohada. ¡Perfecto! Encima mañana era lunes…

Sonrió con ironía.

Pero qué buen fin de semana había tenido.

**-o-o-o-o- **

**Nota final: **T-T Sob. Lenny y su madre son tan kawais x3 x3! Aunque Lola le haya cobrado más tarde xD En este cap quise reflejar el apoyo incondicional que nos dan nuestras madres en los momentos más difíciles n.n Y aunque Lola no puede ni siquiera imaginarse todos los problemas que tiene y tendrá su hijo, quiere apoyarlo cómo sea y cuándo sea. Vivan las mamás ;w; … Pero bueno xD Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y bueno, discúlpen si aún no he introducido aún momentos KaiLen n_nººº Pero aún queda fic para rato, ¡así que no se me desesperen! Que en el próximo capi pienso ya ponerle algo de sazón a la cosa xD En fin ^___^ Un besito a todos y cuídense mucho. Y para los que ya hayan empezado el colegio, ¡les deseo mucha suerte! (:

¡¡Los quiero un montón!! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	4. Lucha Interior

**Disclaimer****: **Vocaloid no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a Yamaha.

**Nota Autora:** Este capi va dedicado a todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias, brindándome su apoyo y buenas críticas ^^ Realmente les deseo un Feliz Día De San Valentín. Disfruten con sus amigos y parejas, y recuerden que el amor es algo hermoso e invaluable, que tienen que cuidar con toda su alma. Besitos a todos, ¡disfruten el fic! =D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Maldito amor**

**Capítulo IV**

**Lucha interior**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Si hay algo de lo que estaba seguro, eso era que podía llegar a ser un completo imbécil.

Se encontraba en su departamento, intentando en vano concentrarse en el estúpido examen de derecho que tenía en unos días y que, también estaba seguro, le iría como el…

-¡Arg! – Exclamó incorporándose en el sofá donde estaba recostado leyendo un libro. Se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación mientras el inocente libro caía a un lado, estropeándose. – Necesito un helado. – Murmuró y fue a paso rápido hacia la pequeña cocina.

Llegó y abrió la nevera, sacando el recipiente con helado de vainilla que había comprado la tarde de ayer, justo antes de besar a…

-Len… - Susurró con tristeza mientras se servía helado. Realmente era un idiota. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido besarlo? Pero es que… sus labios eran… tan… - ¡Wah! – Exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que el helado estaba chorreando de su vaso. Dejó el recipiente a un lado y tomó una cuchara, comenzando a comer y caminar por todo su departamento, sin dejar de pensar en Len. Ni si quiera sabía por qué lo había hecho… Había sido un simple impulso, ¿verdad? Sí, eso era… Porque, ja, él no estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo… Se detuvo en seco. - ¿Verdad…? –Susurró preocupado, de pronto quitándosele las ganas de hasta comer helado.

Con una mueca de fastidio dejó al pobre helado sobre una encimera; por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de comerlo. Suspiró y caminó hacia la pequeña sala, cogiendo su bufanda del perchero y su celular de la mesa de centro.

-Necesito pensar. – Se afirmó con voz temblorosa, colocándose la bufanda y saliendo al pasillo del complejo departamental. Cerró la puerta y entonces recordó que hoy era lunes. Miró su reloj de pulsera: 6:00 AM. Sin darse cuenta sonrió débilmente. – Espero que a Len le vaya bien en el coleg… – Amplió los ojos.

Demonios, tenía que dejar eso de lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se removía inquieto de un lado a otro, intentando apagar el infernal ruido que le taladraba los oídos.

-Hm… basta… - Susurró fastidiado, intentando dar con el molesto despertador. Pero dio un paso en falso y, arrastrando la sábana con él, cayó de la cama. - SHIT! – Gritó, dándose de lleno en el trasero. – Ay, ay, ay… - Susurró frotándose. Se quitó la sábana de la cabeza, dando un resoplido y causando que unos mechones rubios que se habían pegado a su frente se elevaran un poco en el aire.

Vaya forma de despertar.

Se levantó cansinamente y comenzó a tender la cama, pensando en muchas cosas. Pensando en él, en su madre, en Rin, en Kaito… Suspiró y ni se dio cuenta cuando terminó de arreglar todo. Tomó aire y caminó hacia el baño, donde entró y cerró con llave, comenzando a cambiarse las vendas de sus heridas.

Hoy iba al colegio. Para ir al colegio, debía ir con Rin. Si iba con Rin, tendrían que hablar. Si hablaban, se iba a poner nervioso. Si se ponía nervioso, podía decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera… como lo del beso.

-¡Au! – Exclamó cuando en vez del desinfectante se echó alcohol. - ¡Ay, mierda! – Gritó hecho una furia, abriendo el paso de la llave de agua fría y poniendo su mano bajo ella. Se mordió el labio, completamente adolorido, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo lo que tuviera o no vida.

Cuando se le pasó el dolor, suspiró y esta vez sí se echó el desinfectante, con mucho cuidado, para luego terminar vendándose las manos. Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse y se metió a la ducha, cuidando que sus manos lastimadas no se mojaran.

Talló, enjabonó y enjuagó, hasta que estuvo completamente aseado. Salió amarrándose una toalla a la cintura y otra envolviendo su cabello, el cual secó con cuidado de no lastimarse aún más sus pobres manos.

Terminó de secarse entero y comenzó a vestirse. Primero se echó el desodorante "Axe Chocolate", que más le gustaba, luego se puso los bóxers negros, después los pantalones grises del colegio, la camisa, la corbata, el chaleco, y ya estaba listo. Caminó con desgano al espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en su sitio; para él era muy importante la presentación personal.

Se cepilló el cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y luego tomó el elástico negro con el que se lo ataba. Se hizo una coleta alta, y dejó sus características mechas a cada lado de su rostro. Se acomodó el cabello una vez más, y luego tomó el agua de colonia que tenía sobre su mueble con espejo, y se colocó también. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, mirándose con ojo crítico. La verdad es que desde hace unos años que le importaba mucho si se veía bien o mal.

Suspiró un poco sonrojado, sabiendo la razón: Kaito. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza, intentando esfumar esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería empezar la mañana de esa forma. Caminó hacia su escritorio y recordó a su madre. Sonrió tristemente. Realmente era la mejor mamá del mundo.

-Aunque me haya castigado. – Pensó divertido después. Tomó la mochila que ya había arreglado el sábado, y se la colgó al hombro derecho, como siempre lo hacía. Dio un último vistazo al reloj de su habitación: Las 6:30 AM. Tenía bastante tiempo para desayunar y luego tomar el autobús.

Salió y bajó las escaleras. Como lo suponía, su madre lo esperaba con el desayuno ya listo. Y claro, Rin aún ni si quiera daba señales de vida. Agradeció eso mentalmente.

Le sonrió a Lola cuando se sentó a la mesa, colgando antes su mochila en el respaldo de la silla, y su madre le besó la frente, dejándole frente a él un plato con waffles y un vaso de leche.

-Gracias, ma. – Dijo. Luego juntó ambas manos a modo de oración, y rezó: – Gracias Señor por estos alimentos, amén. – Su madre sonrió enternecida; Len jamás olvidaba dar las gracias.

El rubio comenzó a comer lentamente, casi con movimientos mecánicos, hundido en sus pensamientos. Su madre lo observaba recargada en el mueble de la cocina, preocupada. Su hijo y Kaito jamás habían tenido una pelea tan seria. Normalmente, el peliazul aparecía hasta a las horas más altas de la noche, agitado de tanto correr y suplicando ver a Len para disculparse. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Eran tan buenos amigos.

-Terminé. – Dijo de pronto Len, sin ganas, levantándose de la silla. Su madre suspiró y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Len parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

-Hijo, cuando sientas que es el momento para hablarlo, por favor dime qué es lo que te pasa. – Dijo Lola con tono dulce. Len entrecerró los ojos y asintió débilmente, triste. Su madre sonrió y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. – Te amo, hijo. – Len sonrió tristemente.

-Yo también te amo, mamá. – Susurró. Lola le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-Voy a despertar a la floja de tu hermana. – Dijo divertida, mas a Len no le causó nada de gracia. Se tensó por completo mientras quitaba su mochila del respaldo de la silla.

-Ajá… claro. – Dijo, y luego entró al baño apresuradamente, para lavarse los dientes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaban, en silencio. El al lado de ella, ella al lado de él. Caminaban.

-¡Ay, Len! ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó irritada de tanto silencio Rin, caminando junto a su hermano hacia el colegio después de haber despertado tarde y perdido el autobús.

Len simplemente miró hacia otro lado, cruzando las manos tras su nuca, indiferente.

No era que estuviera TAN enojado con ella, sólo… Suspiró. Estaba muy, muy celoso. Y no quería terminar diciéndole algo desagradable a su hermana por eso.

Rin miraba a su hermano sintiéndose horrorosa e inevitablemente culpable. Sabía que lo que le había dicho Meiko era verdad, que debería haberle dicho a él primero. Pero le había aterrado la idea de perder a su hermano por estar saliendo con su mejor amigo, que encima era seis años mayor… Se mordió el labio, mirando el piso como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Todo estaba resultando una pesadilla.

-Ya llegamos. – Escuchó de pronto la dura voz de Len. Elevó la mirada, deteniéndose, y viendo confundida a su alrededor. Efectivamente, ya habían llegado, y quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que cerraran las puertas del instituto. Pegó un brinco y miró a su lado para apresurar a Len, pero cuando lo hizo no lo encontró. Frunció el seño y esta vez miró hacia el frente; Len ya había cruzado la puerta y llevaba varios metros adelantados.

Sintió su corazón romperse; realmente se había enojado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entró al salón cuando faltaban tres minutos para que cerraran el portón principal. No miró ni saludó a nadie, caminando ausente hacia su puesto, colgando la mochila en el respaldo de la silla y apoyándose perezosamente en la mesa.

Por primera vez en su vida deseaba tanto estar en casa.

-¡Buenos días, Len-kun! – Escuchó de pronto una alegre y un tanto chillona voz frente a él, saludándolo como cada mañana. Elevó la vista y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Miku. – Dijo tratando de no contagiarle su mal humor. Pero Miku se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, y se agachó al lado de él, mirándole preocupada. Len suspiró.

-Algo te pasa. ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ya seria, posando su mano sobre la de su amigo. Len se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. La verdad es que, después de Rin, Miku era la persona en quien más confiaba. Sabía que para otros podía ser pesada, hueca, chillona… y la verdad es que en un principio a él también le pareció así, pero Miku en realidad tenía un gran corazón. Sintió que la peliverde apretaba con más fuerza su mano, dándole apoyo. - ¿Peleaste con Rin? – Len apretó los puños.

-¡No, no peleé con Rin! – Exclamó exasperado. ¡¿Por qué todos le decían lo mismo?!

Miku pegó un brinco, mas luego entristeció la mirada. Len se dio cuenta de que le había gritado y se apresuró a disculparse, abrazándola.

-Ay, perdona Miku, es que enserio estoy tan cansado… - Susurró aferrándose casi con desesperación a ella. Miku se sonrojó un poco por tener ese contacto con su amigo, y correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo débilmente.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Len-kun. – Dijo, para después separarse de él cuando sonó la campana. Len le sonrió cuando ella se puso de pie.

-Sí, gracias. – Respondió. Miku le sonrió ampliamente, y luego fue a sentarse a su puesto.

En ese momento, entró Rin, completamente sonrojada por la carrera de correr hasta el salón, sentándose en su puesto, que era uno de los primeros. Len se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, medio culpable. Había sido muy egoísta de su parte dejarla sola. Iba a ir a disculparse, como siempre lo hacía con su hermana, cuando llegó el profesor. Era uno de esos profesores muy simpáticos, el típico "profe" que todos quieren, pero que a la vez era muy estricto. Su cabellera, larga y morada, llamaba mucho la atención.

-Buenos días, alumnos. – Saludó el profesor, alegremente. Todos se pusieron al instante de pie.

-Buenos días, profesor Gackupo. – Respondieron todos como una misma persona. Len a penas y había susurrado el saludo, sin ganas. Gackupo hizo una seña, divertido, para que se sentaran, y así obedecieron todos al instante, Len tirándose con cansancio en la silla.

-Bueno. Hoy, como les dije la semana pasada, vamos a tener un examen sobre los ejercicios de la página sesenta y ocho de su libro de matemáticas. – Len amplió los ojos y se tensó.

-¡¿Examen?! – Pensó contrariado, sudando la gota gorda. En ese momento, Gackupo pasó por su puesto y le entregó la hoja, que estaba llena de ejercicios bien complicados, que Len a penas y entendía cómo resolver. – ¡Lo olvidé…! - Pensó sacando rápidamente su estuche y un lápiz, para hacer al menos lo que supiera. Y entonces escuchó a Gackupo decir:

-Y les recuerdo también que este examen lleva el treinta por ciento de su calificación. ¡Comiencen!

Len se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa.

-Odio mi vida… - Susurró lloriqueando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo con pasos temblorosos, la mirada perdida y el ánimo por los suelos.

Estaba asustado. Asustado de sí mismo. Asustado de la conclusión que había sacado de sí mismo: Estaba enamorado… de su mejor amigo. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo, y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared de una casa para no caer al suelo. No, no… él no estaba… no podía… Un impulso, se repitió mentalmente. Fue un impulso, sólo eso. Por eso lo había besado, por eso. No porque realmente hace tiempo quería hacerlo y tenerlo encima de él había sido demasiada tentación como para ignorarlo. No, claro que no. No era por eso.

Dio un grito frustrado mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Maldición, debía aceptarlo. Desde el principio había sido así. Desde el principio sabía que estaba enamorado de él, y aún así no quiso aceptarlo. Saliendo con la mujer que se le pasara por en frente, hablándole de sus citas, ignorando la sensación de plenitud que tenía cada vez que estaba a su lado…

Y lo había intentado. Había intentado durante esas dos largas horas en las que estuvo sentado en una banca en el parque, auto-convencerse de que no era así, de que no lo amaba. Y por Dios que no lo había logrado. Porque cada vez que visualizaba a Rin, cada vez que se la imaginaba sonriéndole, Rin se hacía una coleta alta, dejándose dos mechones a los lados, y su mirada arrogante cambiaba por una cálida y acogedora. Y entonces no era Rin. Entonces era Len.

Y se había dado cuenta que desde el principio no era a Rin a quien quería ver. Era a Len. A Len, a su mejor amigo.

Y eso lo asustaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¡Konichiwa a todos! ^0^ Al fin he traído el capítulo cuatro del fic :) Espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya que en este capi se van viendo más a fondo los sentimientos de Kaito. Y como prometí, ya van a ir apareciendo a partir de este los momentos KaiLen. Eso sí, tengan paciencia y no se me desesperen xD Que el fic tiene para rato, y si forzamos las cosas, sólo terminarán mal.

Bueno, les mando un besito a todos, y espero que pasen un hermoso día del amor y de la amistad ^-^ ¡Besitos! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


End file.
